Stage fright,camps and truth or dare
by Obeymewithasmile
Summary: Ally Dawson has a horrible stage fright,but her mom still sends her to Camp the last day of school,in French class her teacher asks her to tutor Austin Moon...Ally's crush since 3rd grade...As everything great happens in her last day of school,summer is not an exception...Austin Moon is going to Camp Rock and Ally is his tutor for a whole summer
1. Chapter 1

New look at myself

Prologue.

This summer my mom is gonna send me to a music ,I love music,I really love to sing the problem is,I have the worst stage fright you can ,you see,at the camps like this you have to perform in front of all camp,so that's why I would rather date Dez is a gross weirdo,which wears really weird is weird mom pushes me and I can't stand it!Ugh!At least

Trish,Lyndsay and Jade are The Lord!But I still hate the ,tries to convince me to go and that I'll be perfectly fine.I don't have a choice anyway!My mom keeps pushing . . . .That annoyes the crap outta me.I wish I could just disappear for the summer.I wish!Pleaaaaaaseeee!? 's all I get every single day when I say these !The school ends in 2 weeks,that means I have 14 days and then...I don't even want to will be one piece of a shit summer.

Chapter 1.

Last day of school.

Ughhhh!Today I'm leaving for camp.I slowly walked into the school stared as the guys with want and girls with said that I'm socially shy?I didn't and I'm not.I'm really hot.I'm not bragging or anything!I'm just telling the truth.I always had everything on I walk down the hallway as I feel the stares burning on every part of my !Would you stop staring?I really wanna say that,but I love the attention.I'm not a slut as you would think.I never slept with a guy or even kissed one!Yea,there is a lot of candidates to kiss and especially fuck only answer is 'no'.They don't stop and I actually love it,it feels good when somebody,correction,the whole school of guys want the football team.I feel I'm not a slut like Cassidy or school !I hate them and they return I came into Marino High,all guys turned their attention from sluts,to are already slept with everyone in this even seduced .Shit,they never stop.I heard school slut #3,Helen,slept with our principal!SHIIIT!OH MY FUCKING SHIT!Whyyyyy?He is 39!Not old,but he is 40 in 2 a principal!Fuuuuck!I cannot stop the emotions when I heard her blabb about it with Paula and once was a normal a were besties since elementary ,when Kevin Jackerson asked her out (freshmen year) and after he dumped her for Annie Lourens,she became started sleeping sleeved with a whole football team,and I tried to slop it,help her she just ignored she hates me!For what?Hmmm let me think,for Kevin asking me out.I didn't accept it of she wouldn't listen,so we got into a fight and never looked at each other for the rest of the ,now she is well known school ,I'm currently walking into geometry class and walking to my slut are no sluts in this class.I have 3 classes without any you,Principal first name,he is ok with us using it."We are big kids already".His smart is pretty funny and likes him as a is doing his job and sometimes lets something like tardy by 3-7 minutes it doesn't mean you have to sleep with him!Where is the logic?After what happened,news spreader fast,it also came to Helen's mother,which freaked out and went to school,and screamed at in front of the whole school,about her "precious" little girl losing her virginity?She lost it in Middle School!To a guy named Tennay Gray.I don't even know,why the news didn't get to slut's .I backed up,told slut's mom about how "precious" little angel of hers,lost virginity to Tennay all school talked about it for Tennay moved to her mom was on screamed that it is a huge lie,that her angel,would never in a million years do that and defended her slut as hard as she people at Marino High,mostly came from Miami Middle School,so they all still remember the nodded their heads as if saying "yes".Then I remembered something.I recorded a video when slutty Helen (we called her like that,since she confessed to a whole school) confessed that she lost her 8th grade!So,I took out my phone and screamed as hard as I can "I have a video in my phone from when slutty Helen confessed that she slept with Tennay!She lost her virginity in 8th grade!Booooo!".Her mothers eyes widened and after a second they flared with ,well?I don't care.I always waited for a chance like it ,sluts of the school,right...I'm a good badass.I know,I know sounds weird,but it like I have good grades but I am a badass at everything sluts...While (I call her Porker) was blabbering about equations and shapes,I made a list of top 20 sluts,gold medals everybody!I'm the only one daring to do it.I'm planning on taping it to my ,I've got a better idea!I will print 20 copies and tape them to lockers of top 20 sluts of Marino ,I am I love this side of love ,Trish and Jade will ,they totally !Ooops,was it that creepy and weird?Ok,moving is what I've got

Luka

Weiwei

Ferzay

Slate

Bowson

Lokyue

Arson

Johnson

Sworders

Roberts

Everleen

Jeins

Krenp

Ernshot

Doux

Louru

Starr

Starr

Adams

Maine

As I write the last name of Carah the bell ,and here is my schedule.

Allyson Marie Dawson-Sophomore 10th grade

Period Jollyison-Music/Orchestra-521

Period Fezz-Songwriting-892

Period Harrison-Social studies-129

Period Parker-Geometry-723

Period Coons-French ||-737

Lunch:Cafeteria-121

Period Rooves-Language Arts-426

Period Donnelie-Science-921

Period Parnera-Gym-652

Period Stevenson-Free period-535

As I walk into the French || class,and take my of my favorite French teacher, walks in and greets us.

"Bonjour, é vas-tu?Comment est le dernier jour d'école ?L'année prochaine, la quasi-totalité d'entre vous sera Greg et Hector, ils sont sont aussi les étudiants qui n'est pas passé Français cette anné étudiants suivants n'ont pas de pass : Jessie, Kayla, Paula et reste d'entre vous se sont écoulé , Kayla, Paula et Cassidy, vous les gars devront prendre Français deux l'année ne serez pas en mesure de terminer quatre ans jusqu'à ce que les extrémités de l'école pouvez prendre des quatre Français dans votre première année au Collè -vous compris ?Vous devez savoir maintenant tout ce maté , je vais annoncer à tous les étudiants qui ont obtenu un score parfait sur le testf dernier et le plus important l'anné vous avez eu annoncé, votre test est à cent pour cent ou et A +.Bon, Maggie Riggins, Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad, Trish DeLaRosa, Jeny Davis, Max Frost, Laly Groggs, Peggy Nimberson, Ally Dawson, Jade West, Lyndsay Clifford, Aaron Turner, Nico Zakson et Quinn !Maintenant, je vais annoncer le reste des Jasons obtenu A, Jane Zember obtenu A, Kayli Clarkson a obtenu un signe négatif, Hector Jones a obtenu A, Laine Defferson eu B, Fiona Carlson a obtenu B plus, Sonny Monroe a obtenu A, Charlie Worl obtenu un signe négatif et Austin Moon obtenu nouveau !Vos scores seront affichés sur Skyward ce , nous allons faire notre leçon..."

(Translation:Bonjour,étudiants. Hello, are you?How is the last day of school going?Next year,almost all of you will be Greg and Hector,they are are also students which didn't pass French this following students didn't pass:Jessie,Kayla,Paula and rest of you have ,Kayla,Paula and Cassidy,you guys will have to take French two next won't be able to finish four years untill the High school can take French four in your first year in you understand?You have to know all this material by ,I will announce all students who got a perfect score on the last,and most important test of the you got announced,your test is a hundred percent and A+.Okay,Maggie Riggins,Uriah Pedrad,Zeke Pedrad,Trish DeLaRosa,Jeny Davis,Max Frost,Laly Groggs,Peggy Nimberson,Ally Dawson,Jade West,Lyndsay Clifford,Aaron Turner,Nico Zakson and Quinn !Now,I will announce the rest of the Jasons got A,Jane Zember got A,Kayli Clarkson got A minus,Hector Jones got A,Laine Defferson got B,Fiona Carlson got B plus,Sonny Monroe got A,Charlie Worl got A minus and Austin Moon got again!Your scores will be posted on Skyward ,let's get to our lesson...

I've got an A+!Yes!Austin Moon...I had a crush on him since 3rd passed the test I broke out of my daze,I heard call on in time.

"Quel est votre movie, préféré?" asked me.I quickly think what it might mean.A lot of stuff rushes through my head this I asked 'What is your favorite movie, ?'.Now I have to think of an I know!White bird in a I answer.

"Oiseau blanc dans un blizzard"-I say

"Oui, c'est si dramatique film.C'est tout à fait beau."-said the teacher (Yes,that's so dramatic is totally beautiful.)

"Oui,madame"-I said (Yes,madam)

"Vous parles bien, .Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous est la meilleur élève dans cette affectation manquante, no n'a pas de tests et juste à temps pour la me faire une faveur, je sais que personne ne comprendra notre parlez couramment le droit français ?J'ai entendu que vous avez vécu en France pendant deux ans, quand vous étiez petit, et vous y allait de tout l'été à l'école vous tuteur s'il vous plaît .I savez, si vous dites Oui, vous serez payé et vous allez commencer cet été.J'ai entendu que vous allez tous les deux le même camp de qu'à l'heure ?S'il vous plaît !Il pourrait avoir de bonnes notes et il a passé le test, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il a triché.Je n'a pas l'amener, je ne veux pas ruiner sa est un incroyable chanteur et , je lui fais une faveur, je veux lui reprendre tous les tests, mais sans aurez un contrôle total dessus.S'il vous plaît, Ally.S'il vous plaît,vous êtes la personne la plus responsable, je sais.

(Translation:You speak good, .I knew I could rely on you being the best student in this missing assignments,no failed tests and right in time for you do me a favor,I know nobody will understand our speak fluent french,right?I heard you lived in France for two years when you were little and you went there for all of the summer in Middle you please tutor .I know,if you say yes,you will get paid and you will start this summer.I heard you are both going to the same music that right?Please!He might be having good grades and he passed the test,but it's only because he was cheating.I didn't bring it up,I don't want to ruin his is an amazing singer and ,I am doing him a favor,I want him to retake all of the tests,but without will have total control over , ,you are the most responsible person I know.)

" D'accord, .Quel camp va-t-il ?" (Okay, .What camp is he going to?)

"Camp rock"

"Je vais trop ce , ça va être correct avec ne suis pas bon de l'artiste en tout est assez bonne raison de ne pas chanter devant tout camp" (I'm going to this camp ,it'll be okay with me.I am not that good of a performer is good enough reason not to sing in front of all camp.)

"Merci beaucoup!" chirps as she goes to the front of the class. (Thank you so much!)

"La classe sera plus en une minute !Rassemblez vos affaires"-she yells over the noise (The class will be over in a minute!Gather your things.)

As on qute,the bell rings.I have lunch God!I forgot to grab my breakfast this morning.I am huuuuungryyyy!Oh uh.

As I walk to my locker to grab my lunchbox,Austin rushes up to me.

"Hey, said you are my French you going to Camp rock?I never heard you perform in Music"-Austin says nicely.

"I have a horrible stage fright and yeah,and I am going to tutor you in mom makes me go,she thinks it will help with my stage fright"-I say with sad expression on my face.

"Oh,cool"-he smiles as he says this.

"So,I forgot to grab some breakfast,so I would rather run,'cuz my stomach won't make it if I won't put any food in there soon"-I say embarrassed.

"Yeah,me ,Ally"-he rushes to say this.I just laugh at his attempt.

"What?"-he asks me complete clueless

"How you tried to say that you are hungry too,without even saying it and doing it in a was kinda voice was weird"-I laugh

"It's not!"-he pouts in protest

"Whatever you say,Moon boy"-I flash a small smile and walk off to the cafeteria.

Let the lunch begin,I think as I sit in my usual seat with Lyndsay,Jade and I eat my lunch,I see the blond beauty walking to a lunch line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Austin POV**

After French class,our French teacher, said Ally Dawson will be tutoring me all ,but I have camp...

"I will go to a music camp for all summer.I don't think it will work"-I say trying to wiggle out of this situation.

"What camp are you going to?"-she asked without looking up.

"Camp Rock,why?"-I moan .Coons just looks up at me with an expression that could kill.

"Ally is going to the same camp,for the same there won't be any problem,right ?"-she says in a squeaky voice I couldn't stand the looks up at me.

"I know you cheat on every test,in this class,at least"-she smirks with a smug expression on her face.

"Yea,so?My grades are amazing"-I say

"You know, ,I did it for your music career,about which is talking about it a lot"-she ,that's cool.I really wanna have a career in music.

"But without passing all your final exams,while you are a Senior,no label or producer will take you" said,again in that squeaky I mention that I hate it?

"So,you think I won't be able to pass the exams which is in 2 years"-I smirk

"You will also have to pass Junior year of French to be able to study French next year,for your Diploma.I am just saying,it feels like it's a long time in between,but it's really is going to fly really you have no parents and Principal Kyle said it was a great idea,because you want to become a musician in the future"-she said

"So,she will tutor me all summer?"-I ask the obvious

"Yes, ,now,you are dismissed"-she barked.I just scowled and ran for my life.

As I walked through the hallways of Marino High,I saw a petite brunette walking to the 's right,it's her who is gonna tutor The Austin Moon all is kinda pretty.I ran up to her and said

"Hey, said you are my French you going to Camp rock?I never heard you perform in Music"

"I have a horrible stage fright and yeah,and I am going to tutor mom makes me go,she thinks it will help with my stage fright"-she says with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh,cool"-I smile as I say did I just smiled?!She has a stage fright and here I am,,yeah,she is going to Camp Rock and going to tutor me every day all summer won't be happy?

"So,I forgot to grab some breakfast,so I would rather run,'cuz my stomach won't make it if I won't put any food in there soon"-she says embarrassed

"Yeah,me either,Ally"-I say in a rush,feared that lunch line will be her perfect hair,eyes,lips,curves...Oh,God!Snap out of it,Moon!

"What?"-I ask completely clueless

"How you tried to say that you are hungry too,without even saying it and doing it in a was kinda voice was weird"-she laughs again.I would love to listen her laugh every would be nice...Really,snap outta it,Austin!

"It's not!"-I pouted

"Whatever you say,Moon boy"-she flashes me a smile and walks off to the cafeteria.

I just smile to myself as I replay what just happened.A really pretty,cute,even gorgeous girl is gonna be my tutor for all summer,every freakin' single day!I silently cheer and walk in.I walk to lunch line as fast as possible,because I really need to eat I scan the cafeteria,I see a beautiful brunette talking to the 3 be her friends.I think they are at least in one of my is in Advanced Algebra 2,Jade is in Gym,also with Ally and Trish is in free period,as Ally and Jade.

**A.N-I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!BUT,HERE IS THE CATCH,IN THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID I NEED 5 REVIEWS,BUT GOT ONLY 2,SO IT IS FAIR))I AM EXHAUSTED!THE DAY WAS SO SO SO LONG!BTW,WHO LIVES IN INDIANA?I DO!HA HA!IT IS ALREADY 22:12 PM,SO I AM GOING TO SLEEP;)IT WAS AUSTIN'S POV))LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW!LOVE YOU ALL,PANCAKES!**

**SONG OF THE DAY:**Gift of a friend-Demi Lovato

**YOUR TRULY,**

**OBEYMEWITHASMILE**


End file.
